Death note: being brought back to life
by beyond birthday 667
Summary: L knew his time was running thin, so he thinks of a plan to save himself and Light. After dying he brings himself, and light back to life, but they both lose there memory, or so L had believed. Something goes terribly wrong. Now one of the taskforce members has to take care of them, but what happens when the others find out what happened?
1. Chapter 1

L had known that soon he was going to die. It was plain and simple, but he couldn't settle for that. If he died know then that means that he, himself would lose to Light.

He knew that one of his successors would take over for him in his place to stop kira. Thinking this over, he concluded that there was a likely hood that one or more of them could die.

He had five days to think of a plan before he anounced to the task force that he would have the Death Note shipped over to another country to be tried out on a criminal by that same criminal.

Laying in bed, or rather crouching, L was starting to get annoyed. Light had stayed behind that day to help with the investagation to study the Death Note more, going on the fact that he 'didn't know' the rules of it.

When it had turned three in the morning, Light decided to call it a night. L knew it was not a good idea to let him drive home when he was this tired.

So of course he had offered to let Light stay the night at Headquarters. And to his surprise Light had agreed.

L had offered Light his own room at H.Q since they had plenty of room, but Light had said that the building gave him the creeps when he was alone in it.

He had figured that Light was lying but could not prove it so he let him stay in his room, the same room they had shared when he and Light were handcuffed together.

So here they were, Light laying in bed with the lamp on his side of the bed off, and L crouching on his side of the bed, but with his lamp on.

"Ryuzaki, could you turn the light off, i'm trying to sleep." Light asked after three minutes of it being on and thinking that obviuosly L was not going to turn it off on his own.

"Oh, yea sure Light-kun." Reaching over, he pulled the switch, turning off the lamp. Sighing, he decided to lay down in bed to try to get some sleep, or just think about his next move.

Curling up into his usually crouch/ball shape on his side, he pulled the covers over him. Rolling over, he took most of the covers with him, not leaving much for Light.

" Ryuzaki, don't hog all of the covers." Light said, trying to pull the covers away from Ryuzaki. Not letting go, L pulled back, then getting an idea he let them go completely.

Not expecting the other side to let go, Light fell off of the bed when L had let go. " Thats so not funny Ryuzaki." L crawled over to Light's side of the bed and looked over the side.

"Really, because I thought it was since I did not expect Light-kun to fall for that trick so easily." Getting up Light push L over slightly,getting back into bed with L right next to him.

Pulling L's pillow closer to his, he layed down in bed. Catching the hint, L curled up next to Light, both getting under the covers. Soon, they both drifted off to sleep.

L's dreams were always out there kind of dreams, but this time, he thanked his luck for his weird dreams, because his dream may have solved his problem.

Waking up the next morning, L knew how to solve his problem. Getting out of bed, without waking Light up, he went to a secret room on the ninth floor.

Walking out of the elevator, and down the hall, he stopped at door number 5. Entering the room, he went right for the phone and phone book, looking for a certain name.

Dialing the number he had been looking for, he waited for the other to pick up. Once the doctor had picked up, they started talking. After about 30 minutes, the arangments were made.

After they said there good-bye's, L hung up and left to inform Watari of his plans and to get the needed suplies.

After that was done he went back into the bed room where Light was, still asleep. His plan wasn't going to stop him from dying, but needed him to die for it to work.

Looking over his plan in his mind for any mistakes he was surprised that he acually found one. He needed someone trustworthy to help him out.

Also that person had to be stupid enough to help him. This was the only way to catch Kira without Light dying for good. But Light did have to die at least once for this to work as well.

Yes, his plan would stop Kira for good, save himself, and save Light-kun as well. Leaving the room, he thought of the perfect person to help with his plan.

And if he were to agree then the whole world would be saved.

TBC...

* * *

Hey so just to let you know, I'll probably post the next chapter some time this week. :) Please R&R to tell me what you think will happen or just your thoughts.

P.S. If i get 5 reviews then I'll post the next chapter early


	2. Chapter 2

Although there was that posibility they they both could lose there memory, L already had a plan for that. There was a 3.6% chance that both of there memory's would remain.

A 12.3% chance that only L would lose his memory's, seeing as he would have been 'dead' for a longer period of time. Plus L planned to bring back Light right after he died.

A 0.1% chance that only Light would lose his memory, but there wasn't really a good explination for that.

And a 84% chance that both of them would lose there memory. That was why he had to call him. L needed some one to watch them during that time of vulnerability.

Since they would most likely lose there memory, they very well could not take care of themselves. They'd be reduced to the mental ability of an infant.

L really didn't like the sound of that. He couldn't think of himself as helpless.

It was still early and Light had stayed up late last night, so l thought that he should be alone for a little while. walking over to the phones, he dialed Matsuda's number, the only one he could trust.

Matsuda would surly help L in his plan once he heard the whole story, he had to. It was the only option L had left. L waited for him to pick up. After a minute he did.

"Mushi, Mushi" came from the other line, Matsuda. " Matsui," L used his fake name just in case he was in a bad position, but there was only a .002 % chance of that being the case.

"I need you to come in to work, right now if you can. And don't contact the others, I'll tell you everything that you need to know once you get here."

Without letting the other respond, L hung up the line. Now all he had to do was wait until the other got here. L walked back to the room he and Light shared.

As expected, Light was still asleep. L walked over to the dresser, where he held some of his own clothes, L had never liked closets that much, and looked around.

After a minute, he found what he needed, a key to the room. Just in case Light wakes up while he talked to Matsuda, he had to make sure Light stayed in this room.

If Light somehow found out about what L was planning, the whole plan would fail. So, walking out of the room, he genitally closed the door, and locked it from the outside, so Light would not be able to leave.

Then suddenly, L heard the doors to the headquarter open, must be Matsuda, he thought. Walking back to where the noise had come from, he was greeted with the sight of Matsuda.

Walking over to the couch, L gestured for Matsuda to follow. Sitting down on the couches, they both looked at each other before L stared to explain.

"Matsuda," he started, " I need your assistance with something very important, but you can not inform the others of this, for I know that they would disagree.

" But first I need to explain everything to you, but to do this you have to be silent during the whole explanation, even if you don't agree at the time with what I am saying, I promise that in the end, it will make since."

Waiting a moment, L looked at matsuda, and he nodded in understanding, wanting L to go on. " Now the first thing is that I know that soon I am going to die."

Matsuda looked like he wanted to interject, but stayed quite. "And I still suspect the Light-kun is kira, so I have devised a plan to prevent him from seceding, I have a doctor friend who tempers in bringing people back to life.

"I have called him to help, so when I die, he will freeze my body, and keep it hidden as well. I has an underground lab, right under this building that he will use.

"Now when I die, act as if everything is normal, I suspect that Light will continue to investigate using all of your help. I have successors, that will take over for me when I die.

" And I know that they can beat Light-kun if he is really kira, they will most likely corner him, to which he will lose it and confess everything. If this happens, I need you to make a dramatic scene, where you shoot Light.

"But not in the head, or else I can not bring him back either, and let him die. My friend will dig his body up and transport it to the lab, where he will work on light.

"But when this happens, we will most likely lose our memory, I have told my friend, Mikasomy, to try his best to not let that happen.

"But there is a low chance that he will succeed. So that is where you come in, I need you to take care of us in secrete, then when I'm old enough to understand, say eight years later, tell only me what has happened up to this point.

"That way I will be able to be L again, and figure out what to do with Light-kun. At that point, I will take him off your hands.

"I have already informed mikasomy to give me the information I has asked Watari to prepare, so I can access my money. From there I will take control.

"But on the off chance that Light is not Kira, i have informed mikasomy to take care of me instead, and so on and so on."

Looking at Matsuda after he finished, he waited a moment or two, before asking " So, any questions?" Thinking for a moment, he shock his head.

"No, I understand and will help you with this crazy plan, Ryuzaki. Is that all?"

"Yes, that it all." L was surprised at how easily he had excepted this. "Now all we have to do is wait." He got up, and went to unlock Light's room door.

Unlocking the door he pecked in and saw that Light was still asleep. Sighing he went back to where Matsuda was to start working.

Even though with this plan, he didn't need to work, he had to keep up apperences for the others.

'This is going to be a long wait.' he thought.

* * *

So here it is, just like I promised, before the end of the week. I'll probably update at the end of every week unless I feel motavated of get atleast 5 reviews for the last chapter. Until next time, see ya :P


	3. Chapter 3

_L died soon after, but during his heart attack, kira smiled at him. His last thoughts were '__**Light really is kira, I.. was... right...' **__then L's heart beat for the last time, well until he's brought back that is. _

_But Light doesn't know or need to know that. All he knows is that L is gone, and a new world is born. Light get up and screams for REM, still acting the part of the best friend._

_He fools everyone, everyone except Matsuda that is. No one knows, but he saw that evil grin, and he knows that he can do nothing about it._

_He has to wait until the time is right._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_L was buried, but not for long, for after that depressing day was done, the doctor, mikasomy, dug up L's body. Matsuda watched from a distance. And when he was done, Matsuda approtched Mikasomy. _

_"Hey, i'm matsuda" although a little surprised, the doctor soon remembered that L had told him about this guy."I'm mikasomy, L told me about you, so i'm sure you know what i'm doing."_

_"Yea, need any help carring the...casket back to your truck?" "Oh yea, thanks" Smiling, Mikasomy out streached his hand, and matsuda shook it._

_Then they took L's casket back to the truck after filling the ground with the upturned soil. When at the truck, Matsuda bid Mikasomy good bye._

_Mikasomy drove back to the old task force head quarters, with his friends body in the back of the truck. It was__ disturbing for him._

_He had done the calculations and research L had asked him to do. L wanted him to find a way to keep there memory's intact. _

_But what Misasomy didn't know, was that L had meant for only him to get his memory's back, not Light's. So Mikasomy was going to keep both of there memory's intact._

_But the problem was that there was only one way to do that. He had to let there body's sit in a special liquid. Which would reduce there body's age, till they were about the age of 4._

_Then when the bodys where done, he had to do surgical practices on them. He had to restart there body's cells. All of the cells, brain, liver,lungs, ect. _

_Which would take some time, while some would multiply, some had to be be placed all together. which was no big deal, he did work in a hospital as a part time job after all._

_So when he got back to the H.Q. he froze L's body. He couldn't put L in the special solution until he got Light's body. Plus they were only suppose to sit in it for a week._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Near has come in and has set a date for the task force, including light, to meet up with him. And they go, then near outsmarts Light, and he confesses._

_Now Matsuda has to step in, and he does what he promised L to do a long time ago. Create a dramatic scene, so he shoots Lights hand before he as a chance to write 'Nate River'._

_He forces tears to fall, and tunes out lights words, yelling back about his father and what not. He has to make it seem real, to fool the others._

_He shoots him in the chest about four times and goes for his head, knowing the others will stop them. And they do, the bullet misses Light's head._

_Then there was the Mikami scene, where even Matsuda was distracted. Light leaves, but soon after Ryuk writes his name down._

_And the task force finds light's dead body, on the stairs, looking up. Matsuda watches as they call for an ambulance, probably because they know that they need a body bag._

_Matsuda watches them take him away, and he thinks about what he has to do. Take care of L and Light. Although he doesn't like Light very much, he knows it wasn't his fault._

_it was the deathnote's._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_It was Light's funereal. His mother and sister had come, along with a couple of old high school friends. Plus the task force. They had worked with Light for a long time after all._

_Plus the mother had asked them to come, and they couldn't say no to her. _

_Once again, Matsuda stayed behind to help Mikasomy with the casket, but no words where given._

_Matsuda handed him his number and told him to call him when they where conscience again. _

_So two weeks later, matsuda got a call._

* * *

hey guys, if you where wondering, this was just a short chapter to sum up all that happened until L and Light where brought back.

I promise the next chapter will be more exciting, because a little heads up, they both give matsuda a hard time while he's raising them, and it will be funny, I hope.

If you have any ideas of what should happen in later chapters, like how they piss matsuda off and stuff im all ears. I do have some idea's but not a whole if I do use one of your ideas ill mention you in my Authors note, giving you i in no way shape of form like plagrism

Until next time, see ya :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer: I didn't write this in the other chapters but I do not own death note, of any of its characters. [because IF i did, L wouldn't have died. my poor L. I might have even saved Light.]

Two or so weeks later, Matsuda was sitting at home, it was a weekend and he was off work. [the task force got there jobs back at the police force since they helped find kira.]

He was just sitting on his couch, watching t.v. when suddenly his work phone began to ring. 'god I don't want to answer that, but what if its important?'

Deciding to answer it, he was surprised to hear a voice he hadn't heard in a long time. "Mikasomy, whats up, you never call, let me guess, there awake?"

Matsuda asked, waiting for Mikasomy to sasy something. "yea, are you going to come pick them up or what?"

"Yea, I'll be there in a minute." With that he hung up and pocketed his phone, before redressing into some actual clothes, that wern't what he had worn to bed the previous night.

He left his apartment, and headed to the old H.Q., almost surprised that he even remembered where it was, since it had been forever since he last went there.

He was even more surprised to find out that his old password still worked, and after a moment of finger analyzing, and metal detecting, he was in.

He was greeted by Mikasomy, who looked very tired. Mikasomy started to talk as soon as he saw Matsuda, " Hey so I guess you may have questions, so I'm trying to tell you everything in hopes that they are all answered."

He then took a breath, "I was able to save both of there memory's, but now they look a lot younger, due to some experiments that was necessary to keeping there memory's."

... "WHAT?!" Mikasomy looks taken back, "Look, I know the whole age thing is a problem, but it's not that big of a deal." "I wasn't talking about the age thing, I meant, you saved Light's memory?"

"Yea... whats the big deal?" "You were only suppose to keep L's memory intact, not Light's, thats the whole reason we kept Light alive."

Realization hit Mikasomy right in the face, it all made since now, why else would L ask him to save his friend, instead of just preventing what was going to happen when he died.

Even if L was dead at the time, it would have been easy for him to do that, he is L after all. "W-well, there's nothing I can do now so take it or leave it, its your choice."

Sighing, Matsuda nodded his head, and followed Mikasomy to where L and Light were. Entering an old room, where was two twin sized beds.

Sitting on one was Light, well a much younger version, and the other was the smaller version of L. They both turned and looked at Matsuda.

L , with a look of understanding, and Light with a look of hatred. 'oh boy' Matsuda thought, this was not going to be easy. Light must hate him, he just about killed him.

But Lights just gonna have to get over it, he couldn't take him back home, his mother would freak. And Light obviously couldn't take care of himself, Matsuda thought.

"ok kids, lets go, my cars waiting." Both getting up, they walked over to him in silence. L had nothing to say, and Light wasn't ready to talk to the officer just yet.

Giving his thank's to the doctor, Matsuda walked down the hallway, expecting them both to follow him. But when he turned around, only L was behind him.

Light still stood in the doorway with the doctor. Sighing, Matsuda turned around, and walked over to Light, not wanting to take his bull, he grabbed Light's hand and pulled the boy beside him.

Walking over to L, he grabbed his hand, just in case. Once they made it to the car, Matsuda turned around and saw Mikasomy holding two car seats, each with a suit case in them.

"I thought you might need these. The suit cases just hold some clothes, not everything they need." "Oh thanks." matsuda said before letting them go, and putting the suit cases in the trunk.

When he turned around, the doctor was already gone. Sighing, he buckled the car seats into the back of the car. One was black and one was dark brown, to match the suitcases that came with them.

Deciding that the black one must have been Ryuzaki's and the brown one Light's he helped them into the car seats. Then buckled them in, and hopped into the drivers seat.

Turning on some music, which ended up being a song by Linkin park [I do not own linkin park, just using the name in my story]

The rest of the drive back was silent, except for music. Finally, pulling into a parking space, matsuda turned the car off, unbuckled the kids, helped them out, got the suit cases that was almost forgotten, and locked the car.

Holding both suit cases in one hand, he grabbed Light's hand and told him to grab L hand as well. Light only sighed and did what he was told.

Whether he liked it or not, this was his new life, and he already saw that Matsuda could snap, so he'd rather not push his luck.

Once they were inside the apartment, Matsuda let them go and explore. They needed to know where everything was. They probably wern't gonna leave this house very much.

Going to the guest bedroom, Matsuda set down the suit cases, and looked around. He had bought bunk beds, big enough for there adult selves to use.

Turning around, and walking into the Living room, he found the boys sitting in front of the T.V., watching the news. Sighing for what seemed the tenth time that day, he went to the kitchen to start dinner.

Turning on the stove, he decided to simply make chicken and some vegetables.

Back to the boys, they were just watching the news. It got boring, so they decided to change the channel. Grabbing the remote, Light turned on a horror movie, but soon the channel was changed by L to a comedy.

" what are you doing, I don't want to watch a stupid comedy, give me the remote." "No I don't like scary movies light-kun." Grabbing for the remote, L pulled it out of Lights reach.

'Great.' Matsuda thought as he heard what was going on in the living room. He left the stove, and walked into the room.

Upon seeing him L and light stopped, and stared at him. He walked over to where they were, and took the remote, changing it to a family safe show, and put the remote on top of the t.v., out of there reach.

Turning his back to them, he left to finish dinner. "see what you did L now we have to watch this crap." Light hissed at L " It is not my fault Light-kun to use violence when he didn't get what he wanted."

"Shut UP L, or I'll show you violence." Light threatened. L just glared at him, before turning back to the t.v.  
Once dinner was done, Matsuda walked over to where the t.v was and turned it of, while the two were watching it.

"hey, what did you do that for?" Light asked, pissed. "Dinners ready and your not eating in here, so come on, to the table, both of you."

Getting up, they both mumbled, walking over to the table. Sitting down, they started eating in silence. After a few minutes, matsuda said," after dinner, you both need to get a shower, then go to bed.

we have to go to the store tomorrow, then hurry home, while I research a few things." " what things?" L asked, " well, i do work mondays to friday's, so I need a babysitter for you two."

They both stopped eating when they heard that." Matsuda, you can't hire a babysitter." Light said."Why not,I don't see the big deal?"

" Well, there's the fact that I'm L, and Light-kun is kira." L said, eating more of his chicken. "There not going to now who you are, all they'll know is that your Ryuzaki, a four year old boy, and Light is well, light also a four year old boy."

Finishing what he had in his mouth, Light spoke up, " Well, how will you explain to them that were BOTH four, hmmm?"

"Well, i'll just tell them your eterozygots twins, or fraternal twins." Matsuda answers."wow Matsuda, I didn't know you knew such a word." They both said at the same time, which earned them both a glare.

But they didn't notice, since they were both glaring at each other. Well, they couldn't argue with that, so with no more to say they both stared eating again.

That is until L stopped and stared at his vegetables, it was bad enough that he didn't have sweets, but he refused to eat veggies.

Matsuda notices this and asked" whats wrong Ryuzaki?" " I will not eat vetetables."he simply said. Light also stopped eatign, but only to watch what was going to happen.

"Well, I did stock up on lots of candy for you, and chips for light, and was going to give them to you two after dinner, but I guess if you don't wanna eat your vegetables, then you also don't want candy."

Matsuda said, going back to eatign, and L got the hint and also started eating, while making grossed out faces. Light just rolled his eyes, but was secretly happy about his chips.

After dinner, they both followed Matsuda to the kitchen, where there promised snakes were. Matsuda opened the top shelf on the wall and pulled out a bag of candy along with a bag of chips.

They both took there treats, and headed into the living room to watch t.v. matsuda, on the other hand went to fix there bath.

After finishing there snacks and watching a movie, it suddenly went to an emergency broadcast, 'tonight's weather will be sever thunder storms, with a chance of hurricanes and a power outage.' is said before going back to what was already on.

" Light-kun there going to be a storm tonight." "Well no duh, that's exactly what it just said."Yea but you know I don't like storms and neither do you."

"Well, we could just do what we did when we were handcuffed together, and share a bed." "Yea, but what if the power does go out."

"Well, we could go get a flash light while the idiot is running out bath." They both nodded, and when into the kitchen, to look for a flash light.

They both split up and looked through drawers, "Found it." Light said, as he pulled out a relatively big flashlight. "Come on light-kun, I saw where Matsuda put our bags, which is probably our room."

Nodding, Light followed L to down the hall, where they snuck past the bathroom, where Matsuda was almost done getting there bath ready.

They both knew they had to hurry, or they'd get caught, so they entered their room. Light walked over to the bottom bunk bed, and hid the flashlight under the pillow.

"Hey guys where are you two." They both heard, "shit , what do we do?" "Just follow my lead, WE"RE IN HERE." L said "what are you doing!" Light whispered/yelled. "You'll see,"

"There you guys are, what were you two doing in here?" Matsuda said, walking into their room. "Nothing, just looking around, thought we'd see our new room." L said looking around at the room now.

He noticed that there was a dresser, t.v., closet, bookshelf, and two chests. 'Must have cost Matsuda a lot, and were still going shopping? Probably for more clothes, books to fill the bookshelf, and thing to keep us busy. Plus some necessary stuff.'

"Well, ok I guess, by the way your bath is ready, do you two want to take it together, or separate?" He asked. Thinking they both said together, since they both knew the other wanted to discuss somethings.

Both L and Light headed to the bathroom, while Matsuda went to get the dishes done. "Hey nice save back there." Light said, getting into the bathtub. "Thanks, it was nothing." L shot back, also getting onto the tub.

Taking there bath in silence, since neither could think of anything else to say, they were soon done, and got out. Both grabbing a towel, they headed to there room, and looked into there suit cases.

L's had small white shirts, like his old ones, jeans, underwear, and socks. Light's had simple blue shirts, like the one he had on before, blue jeans, underwear, and socks.

He'd have to ask Matsuda for a variety of different colored shirts, even if he still didn't like him. Getting dressed, they went into the living room, where they watched t.v for another ten minutes before Matsuda can in.

"Ok you two, it's almost ten so turn off the t.v and get to bed. I did get extra tooth brushes, so go brush your teeth." He said before walking off into his room to brush his own teeth in his bathroom and go to bed.

Turning off the t.v. they both went to the bathroom, brushed their teeth, and got the clothes they had forgotten earlier.

Dumping their old clothes in the middle of the floor, they both thought at the same time to ask Matsuda for a laundry basket. They also noticed it was already raining hard and thundering.

"I know that tonight were going to share the bottom bed, but who gets the top one later?" L asked "You can have it i prefer the bottom one." Light answered.

Nodding L climbed the bunk bed and got his pillow, then turned out the light and crawled into bed with Light, getting on the side closest to the wall.

Snuggling up next to each other, they tried to get to sleep but with each sound of thunder, they jumped of whimpered. They both thought there fear was stupid but they couldn't help it.

Deciding that they were never going to get to sleep at this rate Light grabbed the flashlight, grabbed his pillow, and got out of bed trying to turn on the light, but the power must have gone out because it wouldn't turn on.

"Come on L we're going into Matsuda's room to sleep with him, maybe it will help." light said as L also grabbed his pillow and got out of bed then followed him down this hall.

Opening Matsuda's door, they climbed on his bed, and laid down next to him on the right side of him. The thunder still scared them, but they both knew having matsuda there was better, and soon they both fell asleep.

* * *

Hey hoped you liked the chapter, i made it longer than usual since the others were just boring ones adding up to this point. Please review and tell me what you think or like the best about this chapter, I'd appreciate it.

Until next time, see ya :)


	5. Chapter 5

7:03am, sunday morning and both boy woke up before Matsuda, light shown through the window, and water drops off from the top of the window from last nights storm.

Looking at each other, and exchanging evil grins, they both nodded there heads in a silent agreement, and as though reading each others mind, they slowly and quietly got out of bed.

Walking down the dimly lit hallway, they entered the kitchen, and started searching for the utensils needed for the plan. Each finding what they were looking for, they slowly made there way back to Matsuda's room.

Both Light and L had in one hand, some kind of pot, and in the other, a wooden spoon. Slowly getting back on the bed, as so mot to wake Matsuda, they got on either side of him.

Nodding once more to each other, they yelled in unison, "WAKE UP!" while banging on the pots. Still have asleep, Matsuda jumped out of bed and strung up from the floor, yelling who's there?

Laughing loudly, both boys ran out of the room, and to there own room, locking the door. " Man, L, that was perfect, I mean did you see the look on his face?"

"Yea, it was priceless."L responded, wiping a stray tear from his eye. "BOY'S WHERE ARE YOU TWO!?" they heard from the hallway.

Looking at each other, they dove under the bed, side by side, and looked at the floor as Matsuda walked into their room. They held their breaths, and watched as his shoes disappeared out into the hallway.

Quieting giggles, their eyes grew wide, as they were pulled by their feet, out from under they bed, by a surprisingly unangry Matsuda.

Unable to hold it any longer, they both burst into laughter, rolling onto their sides, and closing their eyes, not even trying to hold there laughter.

"Ok you two, thats enough fun for now, go brush your teeth, and eat breakfast, so we can go to the store." Looking at each other, they raced to the bathroom, to see who could finish first.

Sighing, Matsuda went into the kitchen to make breakfast. Soon, L and Light can into the living room, and turned on the t.v.

***hey so i'm going to do pov's for the rest of the chapter, so if you could, please tell me if you like it better the old or new way.**

^matsuda^

I was in the kitchen, making breakfast for us, so we could hurry up and go to the store. I don't know why, but I had a bad feeling about that.

Pushing my thoughts aside, I listened closely, trying to hear what the kids were doing, because they were always either planning something, of fighting with each other.

Not hearing anything, but some slight movement, I got worried, that ususally wasn't a good sign. Looking at the food that was now done, I turned the stove off, didn't want to burn the eggs or baccan, and went into the living room.

Walking into the living room, I stopped dead in my tracks. They were standing up, doing DANCE MOVES that the t.v. said to do.

I know i can't very well say anything since I used to do that when I was a kid, but i wasn't the greatest detective in the world, or someone how was able to outsmart the greatest detective in the world.

"uh, what are you two doing?" i asked, snapping out of my thoughts, "Nothing much, L said, he could do what they did on television better than me, and I said he can't so we wanted to see who was right, and here we are now" Light replied.

Closing my eyes and shaking my head I thought ' and they call me an idiot?' " Well, that's enough you two, time to eat, so we can leave." i said, before turning my back and walked away to get the table set.

^Light^

Looking at L, i stuck out my tongue and turned the t.v off. I don't know why I was doing all these childish things, I mean I was KIRA for god's sake, but it was fun it piss off matsuda.

Especially this morning, I couldn't help but grin at the thought. I honestly thought he'd be mad, and didn't think L would even go along with it with me.

"You coming or what, Light-kun?" "Huh, oh yea, be right there." I said, catching up with him. We walked to the table in silence, just as Matsuda had finished setting the table.

Sitting next to L, I stared down at my plate. I remember when my mother used to make breakfast, while me and sayu were doing our own thing, and dad was at work.

Somehow, I didn't miss those days, looking at my new life, I was honestly happy. It was like having the world's greatest detective as your brother, and a parent, who as far as I know, didn't really punish you.

Although I couldn't be sure about the last part, I hadn't really done anything too bad, yet. Thinking about it, I knew it probably wasn't a good idea, but I wanted to push my luck, just to see how many things I could get away with.

Which meant, unfortunatly, i'd have to keep going until I did get in trouble. See which lines I could cross, and which were the 'stay away of else your grounded forever' lines. I don't like those lines, crossed one once with my dad, and let's just say I never crossed it again.

"Light, is there a reason your just staring at your food? I something wrong with it?" Matsuda asked, and I noticed that I'd been staring out into space the whole time.

Looking around, they were already half way done, "no it's fine, just thinking I guess." I said, and started to eat my food.

Matsuda just shook his head and continued to eat.

^L^

I watched as light tried to catch up with us. What could he have been thinking about? I didn't like to ask myself questions I could not answer.

But by the look on his face before Matsuda snapped him out of it, it was probably unpleasant. I for one absolutly hated this, it wasn't sweet at all, except for the jam I put on my biscuit.

How they could stand to eat this, I'll never understand. I looked down at my plate, which was over halfway eaten.  
Maybe if I acted like I couldn't eat anymore, then i wouldn't have to finish, I get up and throw away and put my plate in the sink.

I walk over to the living room, and wait for light to get done. Soon after, he walks into the living room, " Come on Ryuzaki, we have to go, Matsuda said so."

"Ok." I said, walking to the front door, and put my shoes on, as does Light. Matsuda grabs the car keys, and opens the door, and we both follow him out.

^Matsuda^

I walk over to the car, both boys following behind me, and unlock it. I go to the back Left seat, and help Light into his seat, buckling him in before I shut his door.

I walk over to the right side and do the same for L, helping him in and buckling him in also, before shutting the door, and going over to the drivers seat and getting in.

Turning the car on, I back out of the parking space and drive to the store, turning the music on.

**XXXXXXX **

Once I find a parking spot, I get out and unbuckle them both, and taking their hand, we walk inside. I let their hands go, and grab a basket.

I look over to Light and Ryuzaki, come on you guys, why don't you two ride in the basket?" i said, Lifting L up  
and putting in the basket, before doing the same with, Light, although he kind of looks at me angrily.

I push the basket, down the clothes isle, Looking at kids shirts, trying to figure which one would fit light and l. I decided on a size that looked right, and grabbed some shirts for them both.

I got Light an orange,black,red,gray,green,and a black and red one. As for L I just grabbed a few white shirts, and got them both 5 pairs of blue jeans.

"Hey Matsuda, we need a clothes hamper for our room." Light suddenly said, "oh ok sure." I simply replied, walking around the isles, untill I found one, getting some needed food along the way.

Going over to the books section, I let them out of the basket, so they could go pick some out. When they came back they each had about six books in their hands.

Light had a whole bunch of horror books, while Ryuzaki got mystery books.

Grabbing anything else I needed, I payed for all of the stuff, and walked out of the store, with the boy walking  
right next to me, and I unlock the truck, and put all the bags away.

"Hey matsuda, what are you doing he-" one of the task force members say, but stops mid-sentence, staring right at Light and L.

'shit' I think , i've been found out.

* * *

hey, so another chapter, yea, who do you think it is that found them?

until next time, see ya


	6. Chapter 6

There he was, Aizawa , standing open mouthed, in the middle of the parking lot, looking at Matsuda and two little kid that looked exactly like Ryuzaki and LighWhat the hell is this Matsuda?"

Sighing, Matsuda replied, " I can explain everything, come to my house in an hour ok?"

" Sure, but you better have a good excuse for..." he gesture to the two surprised looking boys, "this." He finished, walking away, and back to his car were his already bought items were in the back seat.

Loading the things that he had bought into the trunk, Matsuda helped both Light and L into the car, making sure once again that they were strapped in safely.

Getting into the car, he quietly pulled out of the store parking lot, and down the road to his house. While driving, he couldn't help but think about how different his life is now.

It's like he was a parent now, having to deal with those two kids, even though they were both geniuses. They both had their moments, were they where childish.

And now he had to deal with explaining to Aizawa how two dead people suddenly came back to life, and look no more than five years old.

Stopping at a red light, he looked into the rear view mirror, at the two kids that had been surprisingly silent since the whole ordeal with the unexpected task force member.

They both looked lost in thought, he was sure that this was not in L's plan, and Light obviously didn't like the idea either, what if the others tried to sentence him to death?

That was a big problem, yes Light was no longer a threat, but he had lead thousands of people, or should he say criminals with the exception of a few FBI agents here and there, to their deaths.

What was he going to do? He could try to leave the country, but that was kind of hard since both L and Light didn't have passports, and it wouldn't take too long for the task force to track them down.

So that wasn't an option, but he could lie and say that they were his dead sisters sons or something, but a simple back ground check would reveal that Matsuda was an only child.

Adopted kids maybe? But what of they asked to see the papers, plus there was the fact that they LOOKED LIKE BOTH L AND KIRA!

But if he told them the truth, that they were brought back to life, and were now living with Matsuda, what would the others say? What would they do?

Hearing honking, he suddenly realized that the light had turned green and he was just sitting there, so continuing driving, he decided to think of a plan once he got back home.

XXXXXXXXXX********XXXXXXX

Once he was home, he helped both of them out and brought them inside before going back outside to bring in the things they had got inside.

After a couple of trips from the house to the car, he was finally done, and plopped onto the couch, burying his head in his hands.

Light and L, sensing Matsuda's distress, decided that maybe it was for the best if they headed back into their room.

" L, what are we going to do? I mean think of the trouble we have got Matsuda in. We have to leave, there's no way that he'll be able to convince them that we aren't us, L and Light, plus they'll kill me!" Light was freaking out, pacing the room, from one wall to the other.

" That's all swell Light, but I wasn't kira, so their not going to kill me, so why should I go with you?" L said in a calm voice, but in his mind he had a thousand reasons to go, but wanted to deny them in favor of staying here.

"Are you that dense L? you brought people back from the dead! They'll through you in jail, even if you are a kid. And how are you going to explain to them, what you did? Think about it for a minute, do you really want to say here and face that?"

"No, I guess your right Light-kun, so what do you suggest? No ones going to rent a place out to two kids?"

"I don't know L, you were the world's greatest detective, don't you have a backup account full of money or something? Can't you just go to the old head quarters and rent a place out under L or Ryuzaki or one of your alaces?"

Silence descended into the room, once what Light had said took full effect, to tell the truth, he had been just rambling, spouting out what can into his mind, never had he thought that it could have acually be made into a plan like it did.

" Light... that is a brillent plan, but first we'll need to take our old suit cases and pack them with the bare minimum of what we need. We can always have things delivered to use later, but it will take some time before we get to the old task force headquarters. Good thing is, there's a secrete entrance for just this situation, all I need it my key and password, and I have both."

"Ok, but there's one problem, how do we get passed Matsuda, there's no way he'll go for this."

"Did you not see the state that he is in? All we have to do is sneak around some, get our things, and climb out a window, it's not like he is in the upstairs apartment, no worry."

Nodding their heads, they got down to the floor beside the bed and pulled out there suite cases, opening them up, they saw that there were still some clean clothes in them.

Leaving them open, they walked into the bathroom, grabbed there tootbrushes, bath soap, shampoo, and combs, before going back into the bedroom to put them in their suite cases.

That , they decided, was all they needed, before slipping their shoes back on, and opening a window in their room, left for the hard journey a head.

* * *

Hey, sorry I haven't posted in a while, just been lazy, so tell me what you think about it, ect. and ect.

until we meet again, see yea :)


	7. Chapter 7

P.S. This chapter had two parts, the first is Matsuda's pvo, kinnda it is not in his pvo but how he finds out that their gone. The second is with L and Light.

Part 1:

Matsuda was still sitting down on the couch, thinking of how he was to explain this new situation to Aizawa, when he got lost in thought for a little while.

He hadn't even noticed that it was extremely quite in the apartment that he shared with the boys. Finally after forty-five minutes, he noticed that it seemed too quite.

He got up to look for them, but at that exact time, he heard a light knock on this door. Walking aver to his door, he opened it to see exactly who he had thought had knocked. Aizawa.

"come in" Matsuda said, stepping aside to let the other man in. Walking in, Aizawa took a seat on the couch, waiting for Matsuda to take a seat on the chair to the left of the couch.

"So, care to explain who those two were and why they resembled Ryuzaki and Light?" Aizawa said, getting down to business like usual.

"Well, its hard to explain really, um, they are L and Light, but maybe L should explain, he knows how to better than me." Standing up Matsuda called out their names." L, LIGHT, COME HERE."

He didn't get a reply though, nor did they come into the living room. Getting worried, he gestured for Aizawa to follow him the see where the boy where.

Going down the hallway with Aizawa in tow, he entered the kids bedroom, the only place they could really be. But he didn't see them, and noticed that the window was wide open.

It took him a second to understand what had happened. Without saying a word to Aizawa, he searched for there suite cases, but did not find them. "Fuck"

"What is it, and where are they?" Aizawa asked, not even noticing the window, or else he probably would not have had to asked.

Gesturing toward the window, Aizawa understood instantly. "They ran off? Why?"

"Oh I don't know, Maybe they were afraid of what you and the others would think or do once you guy knew?!" Matsuda said, getting annoyed, he was really scared, that they might get hurt, and pissed that those two of all people would think that it was a good idea to just run off, especially in the state that their in.

"My god, Aizawa, we have to find them before they get hurt, soon."

"Yeah, but first we need to visit the others and tell them what is going on, I'm sure they'll want to know,and they can help us."

Yeah sure, lets go." Both Aizawa and Matsuda left the house, going to their cars, and driving off. They first went to see Mogi, since he was the closest to Matsuda's house. He mostly stayed quite as Matsuda told him about L and Light's state, but not going into detail of how it happened.

He would wait until later, when the task force and both L and Light were together. Mogi nodded when he was done explaining. Then they left, Mogi riding in his car after Aizawa and Matsuda.

last they went to Ide's house, and repeated the process. Then all four of them set off for the police station where they worked at.

Once going inside, they found an empty meeting room, and walked in, locking the door behind them.

Part 2:

Light and L were walking on the side walk, being passed by strangers who gave them weird looks. Light held L's hand, and in return L held his. They were alittle scared, and didn't want to get separated from each other.

The task force head quarters was a good distance away, but they needed to get there as soon as possible. "L, you do know that we can't very well stay at the head quarters, as soon as Matsuda realizes that we're gone, he and Aizawa are sure to get the others involved. And the first place they'll look the that damn head quarters."

"Yes Light, I have thought of that, but we need to go there to get my credit card, it has all the money we'll need, and them we can leave and find a place to rent."

Sighing, Light nodded in understanding, knowing they had no other choice, he would miss staying with Matsuda though, even if he was an idiot most of the time, he felt like a father to Light. Yea Light already had a father, but he had always pushed him to be the best, unlike Matsuda who let Light be Light.

L, also thought that he would certainly miss Matsuda, he was after all an orphan, and it was nice to feel like he had a parent, some one who cared about him and would spend time with him. He did have Wateri, but he was never really like a father, he always kept his distance from L, knowing that one day he might die, and couldn't have L upset over him.

But nonetheless, they couldn't go back now, they had there reasons for running away, and even if they did go back, they didn't want to face an extremely mad Matsuda, because that would not end well for either of them.

After about an hour of walking, they stopped at a gas station. It wasn't very far now, but they needed a break, their feet hurt, and they were tired.

Sitting out side the store, a store clerk saw them, and went out side, and over to were they were. "Hi there little boys, what are you two doing alone?"

"Oh, just walking to our aunts house, our mother was rushed just now to the hospital, and we were on our way to stay with our Aunt Jay for a little while." Light lied, he was impressed at how easily that fake story had popped into his head.

"Oh, you poor things," she said, " you two look like you've been walking a long time, you hungry, wait right there, I'll be right back." She said, going into the gas station to get some junk food for them.

She came back a few minutes later, with two bags of ships and an oversized bag of m&ms { i do not own M&Ms althought im not sure if I can get sued by them or not, but im not taking any risks :) }

Giving the food to the two boys she walked back inside to continue working.

"Well, she's nice, i like her." L said, " yea me too." Light said back, digging in to his ships, L gave him his bag and took the candy for himself, to which light did not mind, he'd rather have chips than candy any day.

Just then a strange man, obviously drunk, stumbled over to them, "heey, there little kiddys you guys alone," he said with a pedo smile on his face, Light new what that meant, and replied " No there's our dad over there," he said, pointing to some random dude with huge muscles, filling his car with gas.

Looking over to were the boy had said, he frowned before going into a full run in the other direction.

"That was close, come on L, lets get going before anything else happen." Light was really starting to miss Matsauda, and to tell the truth , that man really scared him. He was slightly shaking, and was on the verge of tears, but would not cry in front of L.

Looking over, Light noticed that L was in the exact same situation he was in, but held strong as he gathered his suite case, and pocketed the rest of his candy before following Light, grabbing on to his hand this time, down the road/street to their destination.

They traveled some more only once being stopped by a strange, pedofile looking man, before kicking him in the shins [ light had] because he tried to touch L in a place he never should, and feeling protective of L, Light did what he had to do before yelling RAPIST at the top of his lungs. He grabbed L's hand, and ran, only looking back to see a group of men, five to be exact, start beating the shit out of the weirdo man.

'good' Light thought 'because if I ever see him again, ill kill him, how dare he touch L like that, fucking freak' Light didn't even even care that he was, for some strange reason, being over protective of the detective, he was just growing on him, Light guessed. { srry, this is not a yaoi reference, im not that good at those,but I do love the couple of L and Light, but its not going to be in this story.}

L, being touched that Light would do that for his, kept running with Light until they were a safe distance away.

"Light, lets hurry up and get to the head quarters already." L said, trembling slightly, truth be told, he felt venerable in the state that he currently was in.

"Yea, sure thing, it should only be a street away.

Nodding,L grabbed Lights hand once again, before walking with him once again. They made it there soon, and L led Light to the secrete back enterence, where he took his key and unlocked the door, while pining the numbered in to let them in.

Once they were in, L activated all the lights, as soon as they made it to the back, and searched for the credit card he had hidden, while grabbing a taser just in case he needed it. There was no way he would go out there again without one.

After grabbing the two items he needed, he headed to the room he saw Light enter once they had made it here. He was passed out on the bed, and L knew that he himself was also tired. He was just glad that he made sure, before he had Mikasomy turn them both this way, that he was not to live in the head quarters, since L would most likely need it when he had planned to be The World's Greatest Detective again.

Climbing into bed next to Light, he too fell asleep soon, he would deal with their problems later, but first he needed a nap.

* * *

Hey guys, so how do you like it? If you could please R&R

P.S. this chapter is dedicated to Celetial Wolves and to V,because they were the only to that has reviewed more than once. I would also like to thank all the other who reviewed and gave me motivation to continue with the story. I love you all !

until next time, see ya :P


	8. Chapter 8

Part 1:

Once they all got into the meeting room, they took a seat, and Mogi pulled up a computer. He sat back down, before Aizawa got up and turned it on. The projector cast the same image in the wall as the computer did.

It was a map of the conto region. " Ok so, that we have to do is find L and Light, obviously, the but theres two problems. One, we don't know where they are. And two, they're both geniuses, if we don't find them soon, who knows where they'll go."

"What do you mean by that?" Matsuda asked, looking surprised. None of the others understood either, so Aizawa continued."They left not to long ago, so that means that they have to be somewhere close, but if we don't find them soon, they could devise a plan to leave the country or something, I'm sure L could pull it off."

At that everybody under stood, and they nodded their heads in understanding. That was not good, Matsuda thought, if that happened, then they'd probably never find them. He just wanted them home, he had grown attacked to them, and was on the edge of seat, trying to think of where they could be.

Just then, he had it, "There at the old task force head quarters, L did say he'd go there when he was to be The World's Greatest Detective again, plus there's no where they really could be yet. Although they might leave soon, so they won't get caught."

Everyone looked at him in surprise, It wasn't everyday that Matsuda actually had a good idea. Well, he couldn't be all dumb, they thought, he was a police officer after all. "Ok," Aizawa said, "Lets hurry and go, before they leave." They all left, driving as fast as they could tward the head quarters.

Part 2:

It wasn't long before L and Light woke up. They did however, hear foot steps coming closer to where they were. "Crap, you don't think its them already, we so shouldn't have taken that nap L." "Yea come on lets hide, maybe they'll leave once they see that we're no longer here."

Nodding, they both hid under the bed, they couldn't see much, but they did see the bottom of the door, and it was opening. Then came two sets of feet. "My god, you don't think they already left do you." It was Matsuda. " Maybe." was the simple answer. Mogi.

L looked at Light, before watching the feet circle the room and leave. They didn't know how long it was but finally the faint voices that we're in the building for more than 2 hours, left. They guessed that they had left, since both L and Light didn't hear them anymore.

"Well, that was close, we better leave soon, before they decide to check again." Light said, getting out from under the bed. "Yea, who knew that they would find us so quickly." L added as he did the same. They soon left the room, but down the hall they heard faint rustling.

Part 3 : [same pvo as part 1, note that all odds are the task force and all evens are the kids.]

It seems that Matsuda had not left, checking out a few of the rooms that had not been checked by them, he was about to leave when BAM. Something hit him on the back of the head. He went into darkness, then awoke later on still on the floor there they had left him.

He knew that it had to have been l and Light. They must have been hiding somewhere and came out thinking that everyone had left. Although he was a little hurt that they would do that to him, he had no time to think about it now, he had to get back to the others.

He went into the parking lot, where his car had been, but it was gone. Oh, he was so going to kill those kids when he got his hands on them. He wasn't really mad about the car, just that they were so young and DRIVING the car.

He pulled out his phone, calling Aizawa, before telling him what happened. Not to long later, he came with the others to pick him up. they where all in Aizawa's car, him of course driving while the other two, Mogi and Ide where in the back seat.

He got into the passenger side of the car. Not saying a single word.

Part 4:

Once Light had figured out that it was Matsuda, he grabbed a baseball bat from the closet in an another room, and knocked him out. He didn't want to,but they couldn't be found out. He decided to just leave him there, while L just stared at him, then looked over to Matsuda, before directing his attention to him once more.

"What? It had to be done." "Yea, but that doesn't make it right Light-kun! That was over doing it, don't you think?" " So what would you have done?" There was silence for a minute, to tell the truth, L would have done the same thing. "Thought so, come on, lets hurry and leave."

"But how?" " We steal his car." Light said."Steal his car, your joking, right Light-kun, of have you forgotten already what we look like? I doubt that we'd even be able to reach the pedals, no less drive around with out getting pulled out by cop, wondering what the hell we're doing."

"Well, for one, you could push the pedals,while I drive and gave you directions, you know when to stop, slow down, or speed up. Plus, if we take the less populated roads, them no one would pay attention to us, it's not like the cops can look into every car that passes them by."

Making up his mind, Light turned his back, and walked out, leaving matsuda where he layed. L just followed, getting a bad feeling about this. It wasn't long before they where to the car, since L snatched the keys from Matsuda's pocket before he had left him,. and we're climbing in.

They left, taking the low roads, and the not-so-popular ones as well. But before long, they had to stop for gas. L stood on Light's shoulders, to reach the pumps. And after putting his credit card into the slot, and putting 50 dollars into the gas bill, he punched in some numbers, and withdrew 800 dollars.

Filling the car, L got down from Light's acking shoulders, and got into the car again. Luckly, no body spotted them. "What all that money for L?" L looked up at him from the spot that he was on the ground, next to the pedals. " We're going to need it when we rent a place. Some where not to popular, maybe somewhere shady."

"Since we had to leave the head quarters, before we could rent out a place under my name." L added. Light nodded in understanding, he knew exactually where to go. L couldn't help but wish hwe had grabbed his other key, he had bought a whole apartment for himself when he started the case. [from the first episode that l showed up]

Giving L the orders for the pedals, the left for the place that Light had in mind, all he could think was ' why me?' and coincidentally, L thought the same thing.

* * *

Wow, didn't think that I'd beable to write that the day after I wrote a chapter. Oh well, hope you like it.

And from now on, I'm gonna up tabs, thanking the people who review, since they are the only reason I keep writing, or else i'd quite the story

- thank you to Celestial Wolves for being the only one to review for the last chapter so far. You keep me going!

until next time, see yea :)


	9. Chapter 9

Part 1:

Everyone could tell that Matsuda was mad as hell. Which surprised them; the uausally smiling idiot was suddenly being serious and frowning. But to tell the truth, he was worried as well. What if they never found them again? He couldn't help but think.

Then his thoughts strayed to why they ran off in the first place. He knew that they ran off because Aizawa had found out about there little secrete, but why exactually? Then a thought hit him, what if Light was afraid that the others would throw him in jail or execute him for once being kira?

And what if L thought that he would also be put in jail since he did after all bring people back from the dead? Matsuda hadn't even noticed that they had arrived at the police station, until the car was parked and turned off. He'd have to bring up this new topic once they were inside, and see whether or not he'd be able to help them try to catch the boys or not.

If they insisted on putting his 'kids' in jail, he'd stop helping them altogether, and go off on his own, tryin gto find them. Once they were inside the conference room, Matsuda waited for the other two to sit down before he motioned for Aizawa to do the same. Aizawa did have a look of surprise on his face, but sat down anyways.

Standing in front of the romm, Matsuda stated " Well, we all know that of course L and Light have ran away, but we haven't really talked about why. I believe that when um, Aizawa found out about our little... situation, Light probably thought that you would put him in jail or something."

He continued, seeing as they had a weird look on their faces directing at him."And L most likely thought that he would also have been in trouble since he did what he did."

"Well, you were that one who shot him in the first place, so how come he's afraid of us and not you?" Ide said, looking at Matsuda. crap. Now he'd have to explain to them what all happened. "well, you see, the thing is ..." And he went into detail about all that happened.

How L had asked him to help him in his plans. Why he did it, at least what L and told him, why he did it, and ect. Once he was done, the room went into silence. Aizawa was the first to speak,"What? but why did he trust only you? and why keep it a secrete from us?"

"Well maybe he thought you wouldn't have helped him, since you were set on on finding and executing kira." Matsuda resorted, a little annoyed. On one could argue, it was true after all. "But what I want to know, is if you guys will put them in jail or not."

"Well, I for one think Light should be put in jail, as for L, what he did was justifyed."Aizawa said, but Ide stated," yes well, Lights not a threat anymore though,and what are we suppose to do? Say that a kid about four or five was kira, some one who outsmarted the great L?"

"I agree," Mogi said, " And how are we suppose to explain that, that same kid is Light Yagami? A dead man that was about twenty or so? I mean they'll want to know who he is, and take is finger prints and such." Mogi also had a good point.

" fine then, I guess we can't really do anything about the whole kira thing, but what about when he gets older? What is he suppose to do then, since he's suppose to be in the ground?" No one really had an answer for that, they'd just have to deal with it once they cross that bridge.

After all L did have a plan for that right? Since it was his plan after all. Matsuda sat done, and Aizawa took his place. " Now back to the matter at hand, how to find them."

Part 2:

They parked the car in a not-so-great part of the city, right in front of an apartment building. Getting out of the car, but not before locking it, L and Light made there way inside. At the front counter, was a pretty lady. I wonder why shoe would work here of all places. L thought, expecting an old fat man.

"um, how much per night, ma'am" He said, stepping back so she could see him. " Fifty dollars per night, sweet heart." She replied, not even commenting on the fact that they were children." oh,ok I would like to rent a room for three days then." He said, a small blush on his face, as he handed her 150 dollars.

She handed him a key with a tag that said 304, while giving him a surprised look. Taking the key, L thanked her, and walked over to the elevator, pushing the 'up' button. Once they were in the elevator, Light stood on his tip-toes and pushed the third button. Standing back Light look at L.

"She sure was pretty huh, Ryuzaki?" Light said, holding back laughs. L, sensing what he was doing, stuck his tongue out at Light, and replied," your just jealous that." "Am not" "Are to" Light was about to answer with the same childish answer he had said before, but the elevator door opened.

They walked to there room, the second door on the left since there were doors on both sides of the hall, and unlocked the door. It was a spacious room, one bed and bathroom. "There's no kitchen, so we'll have to order room servious or order out." L said, walking over to the bed. It was about 6 at night, the sun was setting, and L didn't want to go anywhere tonight.

"Well have to buy a computer you know." Light said, also climbing up on the bed, sitting next to L. "Actually, I was hoping, that in a couple of days, we'd be able to go back to the head quarters, and hack into the computer system, so the others can't get in."

"Yea but won't they know we're there after sometime, we cant stay there, inside forever." Light said, looking around the room, remembering that he left his bags in the car. He'd have to get them in the morning, he thought.

" I mean Light-kun that we'd be able to buy an actuall house under a false name, and take a computer or two with us." L said, sitting against a pillow, like Light, and turning the t.v. on, to the news. He really hoped that they didn't put up a missing ad about two runaway kids. That's be a problem.

But luckly that only think on was news about a car accident on the highway. "Oh that makes sense, but for now what are we going to do?" L looked away form the t.v. and at light, "Lay low, we can't go out much. Might get spotted."

Light nodded, looking over at the t.v. It was starting to get dark in the room, since the lights wern't turned on, and they were both a little sleepy. They didn't say anything for the next three hours, until L turned off the t.v. "i'm tired light-kun, can we go to sleep?" "yea sure, but we didn't even have dinner." "I don't care, too tired."

L said, laying down after turning the lamp off on his side, already almost asleep. Light sighed, turning his lamp off two, and laying under the covers, it didn't take him too long to fall asleep as well.

* * *

Hey so how'd you like it, or which part was your favorite? Please R&R

this chapters tag goes out to..

- Celestia Wolves love your reviews, your awesome!

until next time, see ya


	10. Chapter 10

AN: This chapter will not be doing parts.

* * *

The clock on the bedside table hit 7:00, L rolled over, and hit snooze, he wasn't quite ready to get up yet. He kinda hoped it had all been a bad dream, and that he'd wake up back home with Light and Matsuda. But it didn't seem that way, he didn't smell breakfast, and the last time he checked, they didn't have an alarm clock.

About five minutes later, it rang again, once again taking L and Light out of there dreams. L turned it off, and snuggled closer to Light, somehow they had rolled next to each other in the middle of the night, since it had gotten very cold where they were, and their bodys adimatically searched for anything with heat. Not that he minded.

Light on the other hand, awoke bruntly when he felt L next to him. He sat up quickly, and looked over at L, who had his eyes closed, but was not asleep. "Ryuzaki," [ he couldn't call him L anymore, to dangerous.] "what are you doing?!"

"Light-kun, its cold, and you took the blankets up with you, letting the cold air get to me, lay back down, or something." L obviously was still half asleep, so Light laied back down. wait, who set the alarm clock?" L did you set the alarm clock?" L opened his eyes, and stared at Light. "No, I thought you did."

Almost in a silent agreement, they jumped out of bed, and ran out of the room. When they reached the elevator, Light pushed the 'Lobby' button, and the doors shut on them. It took a moment or two but they finally made it to the lobby. Once there, L spotted the lady from before, behind the counter.

He and Light walked over to her, and L got her attention," um excuse me miss, but me and my brother were in bed, and our alarm clock went off, but neither of us set it? Is there a reason it went off at seven in the morning?" L asked comely, trying not to sound freaked out.

"Oh, yes honey, those alarm clocks can be set manualy, or by us from remote control. But we usually don't do that unless we're asked to. A young man came by earlier and said he was your dad, even gave me a descreption of you, but do to policys I couldn't give him any information, so he said to wake you up by 7:00am and for you to meet him."

She said, obviously not understanding the situation they were in. They said there thanks before going back to the elevator, and walking back into their room. "Light, by any chance, do you still have your phone from when you were older?"

Light eyes grew, L's doctor friend, Mikasomy had given him his phone back, saying it was all he found in his coffin, and that he should have it back. He didn't remember telling Matsuda about it, but maybe at some point he saw it, but didn't say anything about it.

"Yea, your friend gave it to me when I 'awoke' do you think their tracking up down?" L nodded his head, but said, "Well, the good news it that I left our suit cases in the car, so they don't know which room we're in" "But how are we going to get out of here, with out them getting us?"

Light was starting to freak out, he seriously didn't want to go to jail for what he did, since he was givin a fresh start. Plus, he didn't want L to get in trouble either, he just couldn't believe that he was so stupid as to forget about his phone.

"well, Light-kun I have an idea, it won't get us out of here, but we'll be able to have them contact us to see what it is there playing at, with out being caught." L said, going into deep thought. He couldn't mess up or else it'd be all over.

* * *

Hey guys, I know it was short,but the next chapter, ive got it all planned out. Trust me, its worth it. Please R&R

This chapter's tag goes to...

-Celestia Wolves, the only one who is reviewing

until next time, see ya :)


	11. Chapter 11

Light stared at L. What did he mean by that? What plan, if they wanted to contact us, we'd have to meet in person or talk over the phone, which they'd trace. So how does he plan for us to speak? Light was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard noises coming from the room.

L was looking around for something, but what that was, Light did not know, nor did he know if he wanted to know. But he decided to ask anyways, it couldn't hurt to ask right? "L what are you looking for?" L stopped searching for a minute to look at Light.

"Paper." was all he said. Why would he want pap- wait is he going to do what I think he's going to do? Light thought as he approched L. Stopping in front of him, Light grabbed his shoulders, and turned him to face him. " L there isn't going to be any paper in here, why do you need it?"

" Light, I thought you'd have figured it out by now, I need it to contact them, it's the only thing we have that can't be traced." Light just stared at him for a minute." Was that your big plan, to right a letter?" Sighing, it was obvious that Light was missing something, so he asked "what?"

"Yes and no, if I write to them, then they'd be forced to have to come and get it, so then when one of them does, we will be watching from the window over there." L pointed to the window, covered by curtain. " My guess is that it will be Matsuda, and he'll walk in the direction of the others. Then we can sneak out using a back door, and leave."

Light thought about it for a minute, it was simple, yet it could go wrong as well. If they were to see either of then giving the note to the women at the counter, then they'd be caught, or followed. Light was hit with a thought, "What about the car? It has our bags in them, at least tell me you have your credit card?"

Light asked, having long before let go of L, " Yes, Light-kun I do, but we'll have to leave the rest though. They could trace the car using the lisence plate. It was Matsuda's after all." Light didn't like the idea of leaving his stuff behind, but it couldn't be helped, he just wanted to get this over with, they hadn't eaten yet, and he was hungry.

"But what are we going to do after that? Where are we going to go? They're in cars and we're walking, so we don't have speed on our side, thats for sure." " We'll have to go to the head quarters, they won't be expecting it, so we'll be alone and it won't take long to hack into the system, so we could lock them out."

" Thats swell and all,L but then they'll do what they did this time, and they won't be fooled twice, they'll surround the whole bulding, and we'll be stuck." Light said, immediantly finding fault in L's plan. "But you forget, I told you when we first went into the building, during the kira case, that there is a helicopter on the roof, we'll use that to escape."

Nodding his head, since he had nothing left to argue, Light offered to get some paper from the front desk, and a pencil. L agreed, but told him to be care ful, they could be followed, and if he felt like he was being followed, to take a detour, and lose them before coming back.

Light left after that, and did what he had set out to do. Once he had asked her for the paper and pencil, he went back to their room, while not being followed. Going back into the room, he handed L the stuff, and sat on the bed as he watched L write.

L, at first, wanted to write something stupid, like 'haha we fooled you' or something, but decided he needed to buy them as much time as possible. So he decided to write what was expected, something along the lines of ' we're not leaving the hotel, blah blah, what do you want, blah blah, and anything else to keep them ocupied.

After getting his thoughts together, he wrote it out, and folded the paper, writing 'Matsuda' on the top, and left to give it to the women, telling her to give it to the man when he came back. But before he left, he told Light to go ahead and keep watch by the window, but not to open the curtain enough to be seen.

It only took a minute or two before he came back, and stood beside Light, watching, and at first nothing happened, but after about thirty boring minutes, a man in an over coat appeared, and entered the building, only to leave a minute later with a piece of paper in his hand, one that he did not have before.

" That must be Matsuda," L said, "Come on lets go." And with that they left the room , and exited quietly out a back door that they found not too long after.

It was cold out side, and it looked like it was going to rain soon. The gray clouds covered the whole sky, blocking out the sun. Light and L had to hurry and get to head quarters. But it was going to be a few hours, they were farther away from it than when they first left the appartment they had stayed in with Matsuda.

Matsuda. Now that word itself brought pain to both their hearts. They knew they had grown attached to him, and now they would not see him ever again. The very man who had selflessly went through all the trouble to help them both. And now was trying to find them, no less to bring them home.

But what they didn't know was that if Matsuda were to find them, they'd actually be able to go home. Which was what they wanted, but believed they couldn't have. L and Light both almost wished that they would get caught, just so they could see him again, the one they secretly called 'father', but not to him, or the other.

But they knew that they couldn't let that happen. They had come to far to fail, and there would be conquqences, not just from Matsuda, but from what ever they thought their fate would be if the others got them.

They were both hungry, and tired from being woken up so early, but had to keep going, even though by now they had been walking none stop for two hours, trying to reach there destination. Neither of them were in the mood to talk, so they stayed quiet, it was not like they had anything to talk about if they did want to.

It wasn't long before they stopped at a gas station, like they did before when they first ran away, and sat down in front of the building. This one was different though, but after twenty minutes of resting, they walked inside to grab something they could eat.

L, of course, grabbed a king sized bag of candy, and Light grabbed potato chips. And once they were paid for, L and Light sat in front of the gas station once again, but started to eat instead of rest. I didn't take then but three minutes to finish, and they had to continue there journey.

Nothing eventful happened when they walked, like when L was touched by that pervert and Light kicked him, or when they meet that strange man at the other gas station, and after another two hours of relentless walking, they finally made it to the head quarters.

L walked in through the secrete door with Light, who for some reason had a bad feeling about it. But pushed it aside for nerves. upon entering, it was quiet, and found the computers that Wateri had used for servalence and to control building. And after a couple of minutes he had hacked into the system, and did what he needed to do. They would not be able to get in now.

Light let out a sigh of relief, and he and L went into the bed room, intent on sleeping, but something grabbed both of them from the back, covering there eyes and mouths. They soon heard more footstep enter the room, and their hand were handcuffed behind there backs and blind folded.

Since they were so short now, they were carried out and into what they expected,cars. They were surprisingly buckled in next to each other. The drive was long and bumpy, plus no one said a word. L and Light stayed calm on the outside, but both were panicking on the inside.

What were they going to do, how were they going to get out of this, who were these people, how did they get into the head quarters, and what did they want with some little kids. They could only hope it was the task forces way of getting back at them for all the trouble they caused, but some how they doubted that, and there fears were confirmed when one of them spoke, and neither of the boys knew the voice, nor language.

Some how, they knew this would not end well, and they both scooted closer to each other, grabbing a hold of the others hand, even though it some what hurt a little to, since the handcuffs cut into their wrists, and it made their arms ack, but they didn't care, they both needed the comfort, because they both hadnt a clue if they were even going to get out of this alive or not.

* * *

Hey guys, so I hoped you liked the chapter, because i worked on this for a long time. Please remember to R&R

this chapters tag goes to, well you can guess...

-Celestia Wolves

Until next time, see ya :)


	12. Chapter 12

The car that they were in stopped soon, and although they couldn't see where they were, it was obvious that it was no where near civilization. They were still outside, and no noise could be heard, and japan was a noisy place.

But L guessed it was for the best for the kidnappers, they were being kidnapped after all, and if the kidnappers ever wanted to get what they wanted, they needed to be far away from people. L only wondered what it was that they did want.

They were both taken out of the car, still being carried, and into where ever they were going. It was a building of somekind, but not a ware house, it was to warm inside despite the cold night air. Once they heard the doors shut, the blind folds were taken off and so were the handcuffs.

But any hopes of escaping were dashed, when Light and L saw the muscular men that had taken them, but they didn't say or do anything, like they were waiting for orders. Could it be that someone else was behind this?

There questions were soon answered when a man, skinny, brown hair, tall, and had green eyes walked into the room, and the men tensed. So this was the leader, both L and Light thought at the same time.

He didn't look to be all that strong, so what were they so afraid of? " Hello, you too, you may call me J. Please don't worry, I won't hurt you, unless I have to that is. I'm not really interested in you, only you father."

L and Light looked at him confused. Their father? As in he thought they shared the same dad. After a moment he continued, in his deep, but not too deep voice, " You see, I have been watching you guys for a while, and once I found out he had kids, I knew I could use that against him."

L was the first one to recover from shock, "What do you mean?" The man looked at him for a second, and then seemed to realize that he made no since to them,"What you probably don't know about your father, is that he killed our beloved Kira, and we want reavenge."

So that was it, these were Kira supporters, crazy ones at that, L thought, while Light stared, wide eyed. But L didn't have time to worry about that though, he needed to know what J wanted to do to them, or Matsuda. "What exactually do you want with our 'dad'." "Aww, you worried about your daddy little one?"

He had a soft, almost-not-there Russian accent, maybe that was what the others spoke. "Well you should be, I'll use you as bait, and once he comes here to rescue you, I'll trap him and torture him for what he did." "What, how did you even know he did it though, that was never realeased to the public was it? Light-kun?"

"I don't know, you know what happened after, but I don't think they would, too many supporters." Light said, finally looking away from J and to L. "He's right," J started to speak again, "We have excellent hackers, but it did take to long, though who was Kira, we never found out, just enough to know what happened to him."

It made some since, though, but what were they suppose to do? "But Ma- i mean our dad it with the police, your outnumbered." Light said to J, but he only laughed. "You forget that we have you, little ones, if he goes to his cop friends, we'll kill him, and we're going to tell him that to."

He laughed again, and spoke in Russian to his lackys and they picked up both the boy, though they fought back, and lead them to a room with a bathroom and a bed. There were carmeras in the top corners of the room, a constant red light flashing on and off.

They were thrown not to nicely into the room, it was white, along with the bed. There were too pillows and one large blanket, that overshadowed the room. It was utterly boring in there, and they had a feeling that they were going to be there for a while.

* * *

Hey guys, srry it was so short, I was hopping to make the next one longer than this one though.

This chapter tag goes to 3 people who reviewed

-Celestia Wolve

-Welpie

-ShantelleUchiha

thanks for reviewing guys, :)

Until next time, see ya :)


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Hey so im going to do parts again, or else you might get lost or bord, and its not longer even is L and Light and odds are matsuda, its just which ever.

Part 1:

Looking around the room, Light could see there was no way out, no windows, or vents. "Ryuzaki, what are we going to do? We have to find a way out of here." L stopped staring, and jumped a little at Light's voice, he had seemed to be in deep thought.

"I for once do not know Light-kun, we, I guess just have to wait and see. There is no way out that I can see, except the door we just came in through, which is no doubt locked, maybe even with gaurds." L walked over and sat on the bed.

Light followed, not wanting to talk anymore. There was nothing to say anyways, plus he needed sometime to think.

Part 2:

Matsuda walked back over to the car where the others were. After they had read the note, they all went back into the hotel, and showed the lady their police badges, and she was force, by law, to give them the information that they wanted.

They all entered the elevator in silence, and waited til it took them to the floor that they wanted. Exiting, they walked to room 304, and busted the door down, but to their surprise, no one was inside. They searched, by found nothing. "What do you think this means Aizawa?"

"It means that the letter was a fake. It was meant to buy them time while they left." He said, to Ide. "But that doesn't make since," Matsuda said. " How would they have left? It's to high to jump out of a window like they did before."

Sighing, Aizawa explained, "They must have left through a back door or something. We have to find them, maybe they are at the old head quarters." Aizawa said. And with that they left. Leaving the hotel, the got into the car, and left.

* * *

AN: Remember, how I said that it took L and Light a couple of hours to get to the head quarters. hey, remember that its important for the next part :3. Plus i decided to make thought from now on, in italics

* * *

Once they got onto the highway, they headed to the head quarters, if they got their fast enough, then they could hide there and wait for the two, since it would take time for them to get there on foot, with they persumed was how they were getting there.

After about a minute, their car was pretty much one of the only ones on the road. But then, Matsuda noticed a black car, with tinted windows behind them. At first he thought nothing of it, but after a couple of minutes, he got a bad feeling.

"Hey Aizawa, go over into the next lane, I want to see if that car is following us." Aizawa glanced at him weirdly, but did so anyways. The car didn't follow, but instead speed up, and crashed into the other car, from the side. Aizawa couldn't control the wheel after the black car hit them again, and the car crashed into a wall on the side of the road, separating the ones going north from the ones going south.

Once it hit wall, they were trapped in the car, the doors on the left, dinted in from the black car. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?!" Aizawa yelled, looking around the car to see if anyone was hurt, luckely no one was.

Matsuda was shocked. _What was that about? Who were they and why do I have a strange feeling about all this? _He snapped himself out of his thoughts, and took out his phone, no one looked hurt, but they could have been. He called an ambulance, once they got here, they'd call the fire department, and get them out of the car.

And he was right, they did, and soon they were on there way to the hospital, in the ambulance, now matter how much they argued that they were find. Once they got there, they were rushed into rooms, that would have been giving to other waiting pacentence.

But, like all hospitals, it took a while before they got checked out. Aizawa ended up having a few broken ribs along with Mogi. By the time they had gotten out of the hospital, it was too dark to continue the investigation, and they needed rest.

They all said good-bye and got into different cabs, heading home. It didn't take long before Matsuda had gotten to his apartment. Taking his coat off, hand hanging it in the closet by the door way, he sat on his couch, and turned on his t.v. But, he heard a dinging noise coming from his room.

He was startled at first, but then he realized that it was his computer, the one he had bought 5 years ago but rarely used. Turning off the t.v., and getting up, he walked into his room, only to find that the beeping was from a message.

Opening it up it read:

Dear Mr. Matsuda,

We know what you did, that you killed our god. We want revenge, and we have your kids. But we do not want to hurt the innocent, that would go against our gods rule, but we will if we have to. Do not go to the police, trust us, we will know if you do. Lets just say, one of your police friends is our 'little bird' and he will come straight to us if you do. Tomorrow, we expect a written letter explaining whether or not you will come, and place it in your mail box unedressed before the mail man comes. If you do not choose to come, then we will kill both or your kids, in the most painful way imaginable. If you do come, we will drop your kids off at the police station, to one of your friends [ that is not our spy] to take care of them, along with a letter explaining what happened to you. Choose well.

And that was it, it didn't say who it was from obviously, but he couldn't believe it, L and Light were kidnapped, and one of his friends is a spy. It must be one of the task force members, but who? He seriously just wanted to go to sleep, so he could forget about this, but he couldn't, not yet anyways, so he set on writing the letter to tell them whether or not he was going to go. He didn't have to think hard about it, the choice was clear.

* * *

Hey guys, sorry for the cliff hanger, but it only makes it better! Please R&R tell me who you think the spy is, and what choice will he make, save his 'kids' or himself?

This chapters tag, btw thank for reviewing you guys i appreciate it its what keeps me going and giving you chapters almost everyday, goes to...

-Celestial Wolves

-ShantelleUchiha

Until next time, see ya :)


	14. Chapter 14

AN: This will be the LAST CHATPER but never fear, there shall be a SEQUEL. yeaaa. And at the end you'll know why. But enjoy! P.S. The next series of the story is called Death note: being brought back to life 2

They came the next day, and took his letter. He saw them, but they wore over coats and masks, it was too early for most people to be out, and it would not seem so suspisious, and he was sure that they came in a car, so no one would catch them.

Matsdua was sure he made the right choice, and if he had any regrets, it was to late to turn back now. He knew he was to die soon. He had grown to attached to L and Light to refuse the offer. Plus, they were geniuses, and he was considered the idiot, mostly for being so happy all the time, and he knew it.

No matter what they said, he wasn't an idiot, he knew they talked about him, and he most of the time faked the happyness, because he knew that it kept everyone going, even if they didn't. But at the moment, he couldn't even try to fake happyness.

How could any one; when you know your time is soon, you can't help but be depressed. But he knew for a fact, that it was the right thing to do, and it was what he wanted to do. He didn't want any one to die for his actions. He wouldn't even be able to live with the guilt, so what was the point in trying to cave himself.

That's the point, there was none. No one took him seriously, and he always messed up, but by doing this, he could save everything. He knew that L would one day take the place as The World's Greatest Detective again, and the world needed L more than it needed him.

Now that thought hurt, but it was true.

He walked back into his room, with in an hour, there would most likely be a message, telling when they'd come and get him. All he had to do was wait. And he was right, after a boring and meaningless hour of sitting there, reading a book that he knew from cover to back, a message popped up.

Just like the last one, it had black background shading, and red cursive letters. It simply read what time they'd come, in twenty minutes, and that as soon as they got him, they'd drop him children off. He got up from his chair, and went into the kitchen, he needed something to eat and drink, he didn't want to, but knew he'd regret it later if he didn't.

But as he ate his ham and cheese sandwich, he could help but wish to see them one last time. He knew he wouldn't though. As soon as they got their hands on him, they'd tear him to shreds, in the most pain full way. But he didn't care; he felt nothing at all. The depression left him some time ago, and was replaced with a feeling of nothingness.

Soon after, there was a knock on his door, and he got up to get it, he knew who it was, and unfortunetly, he was right. There were men, really buff, that he had never seen before. They didn't wear masks this time, there was no need to. With out a word, he followed them, not even bothering to lock the door.

Once he left his apartment, he saw a black car waiting there, with tinted windows like the one before. One of the men grabbed his arms and forced them behind his back, he did struggle at first, not expecting it, but soon stopped, and they put handcuffs on him along with a blind fold.

They pushed him, not-to-gently, into the back seat. And with a harsh jerk of the car, they took off to their destination. The trip was long, and he seemed to be able to feel all the bumps in the road. He never noticed them before, there was no reason to.

After what seemed like forever, they stopped for good, not just for a red light; he could tell, the car itself shut off. He heard them getting out, the noise the doors made when they opened. Why was he noticing all these things now of all times? maybe he was just to focused on other things before to notice them.

But that didn't matter, because soon his door opened, and he was taken into where ever they went. Once they entered the place, he noticed that it was surprisingly warm there. He expected a cold wearhouse, but what did it matter?

The blind fold was taken off, why they needed to make sure he didn't know where he went was strange and unnecessary, but oh well, he thought. He looked around and saw J, [matsuda of course didn't know he was J but its just easier this way] and he looked pasted the stranger, and looked at his 'kids'.

* * *

L and Light were sitting on the bed, like they had yesterday, and stared out into space. The day before, when they were left in the room, they had laid on the bed, next to each other, holding hands. They, once again, needed comfort. And they found it with each other, never at anytime did they feel more like brothers, than they did now.

After a little while, food was pushed into the room, through a slot in the door they had not noticed before, and they could hear it being locked from the outside, that was just how quiet it was in the room. The food was nothing special, just some tomato soup, a bottle of water, and two apples. There was one bowl, but two spoons.

It didn't matter, they knew how to share, and they got up and ate. They were hungry, and were not going to turn it down. And after they ate and shared the water, both drinking about half, got back into bed, and cuddled together for comfort. They fell into a deep sleep that night, hoping never to wake up to the nightmare they called their life.

Unfortunetly, the next morning, they had been woken up by J, and he told them the 'good news' their dad had taken the offer, what that meant they could only imagine, and that they could see him. J may have been doing these evil things, but he was not heartless, he only wanted revenge, so he decided to let the family say their good-byes.

But once they were in the same room, they said nothing to each other.

* * *

Matsuda could only turn away, he looked at them any longer, he felt that he might cry. He only looked back to them when he knew that they were being taken away. This was the last time he was going to see them, and he knew it.

They were lead out of the velvet red room that they were in, and hopfully out to the car, to where they would go to the task force, and be safe once again. Once the door closed, J spoke, "Hello, I am J, not that it matters to you any more, and this," He motioned to the place they were in,"is hell, and your final resting place, nice huh?"

Matsuda didn't answer, only stared at him. J walked over, and yanked him up, dragging him into a white hallway, and not matter how much he tried to move his feet, to walk instead of being painfully dragged, they wouldn't move. Opening a black door, which looked out of place in the crayon white hall, but oddly stylish, he pushed Matsuda in.

In the room, it was dark, the only thing giving off light was the dim head light on the middle of the ceiling. There was what looked like a hospital bed under the light, and it had leather straps nailed into it, and what looked likle belt buckles to close them once something was put on it.

************************ps this next part is a little gory, so you may not want to read, the important part will be after this, and will have stars to signal the ending to the gory part.**************

Beside the bed was a table that held instruments or torture, he could only imagine what they could be used for; it looked like something out of a horror movie. J hauled him up by his hair and over to the bed. He undid the handcuffs, but Matsuda did not fight, he had no fight left in him. This was his fate, he knew it.

J picked him up, for such a skinny man he was certainly strong, and laid him on the bed. Strapping in his hands, he left his feet alone, and walked over to the table, seeming to think about which one he should use first. Although Matsuda felt empty inside, he could feel his heart beating faster and faster.

Picking up an instrument, he walked back over, it looked like something that you would use to pull out someone's finger nail with, and it was because as soon J was at the side of the table, he took a hold of Matsuda's hand, and opened it up, and clamped it onto his fingernail.

Matsuda knew it was going to hurt, but once, when he was little, he had been his by a bus, and had broken a lot of bones, it had hurt a lot, and the only way to stop the pain was to force himself into a state of shock, where it felt like like he had left his body, and it was someone else in pain, not him.

And just before j pulled, he did the same thing that he had done so long ago. Put himself in shock, and once the fingernail was no longer there he was only vaguely aware of a slight pain, a small throbbing kind of pain, and slowly one-by-one three more were pulled.

J went back over to the table, and laid the now bloody instrument on the table. He then picked up a knife, and embedded it into Matsuda's side, and for some reason that seemed to pull him out of the shock, and the pain came rushing to him. He screamed.

*******its over, and ps if it confuses you, Matsuda has a knife in his side.***********

J slowly pulled it out, and looked at Matsuda, and once Matsuda had calmed down, he said," Any last words, for the next part will be so painful that you won't be able to speak."

Matsuda looked over at him, and said the first word he had spoken since yesterday."Are my kids alright? Are they safe now?" was all he said, tears streaming down, and J noticed it was not from the pain that he cried. J was caught off guard.

He was torturing this guy, and all he wanted was to know how his kids were doing? That was unexpected, but overwelmed with pity he answered." They are fine, by now they are no longer under our care, and of your friends." J watched as, through all the pain he must be feeling, Matsuda smiled, and replied with a simple "Thank you."

J, for the second time that day, was shocked."F-for what?!" Matsuda only continued to smile," For not hurting my children, you could have, but didn't and it even looked like you took good care of them too."

J, could only stare, he had planned to do so much more to this man, but how could he now? J had never meet any one like him, and didn't know how to discribe some one like this. So instead of going any farther, he simply raised the knife, and struck him in the heart, a vital organ.

And he watched as Matsuda's smile never faded; soon his breathing stopped, his eyes glazed over, and even in death, he wore that happy-overjoyed and relieved smile, looking up at the ceiling. Unknown to J, the last thoughts going through Matsuda's head were 'Who was the spy?' He didn't need to think whether his kids were safe, he knew they were.

* * *

And sadly that is the end, for now that is. There will be a sequel, and dont forget about a certain doctor who can 'bring people back to life' * wink wink*

I hope you guys read Death note: being brought back to life 2. It will be amazing!

This chapter's tag goes to :

- ShantelleUchiha

-rafa

thanks guys for reviewing.!

Until next time, see ya :)


End file.
